Naruto Meets World
by Vermilion Pendulm
Summary: Naruto will finally have a normal childhood, or you hope that as he is the new student and we see the "adventures" and goofs of a young schoolboy named Cory Matthews and his best friend Shawn Hunter. At school, they aren't very popular with girls, and they have enemies like Harley, Joey, and Frankie. They also get often in trouble with Mr. Feeny, the school's funny principal.


**Chapter 1**

* * *

It was just an average day for our daily young boy and in the classroom as young Cornelius A Matthews is introduced as a sarcastic, baseball-loving slacker and his best friend Shawn Patrick Hunter who is maybe is a bit of a bad influence towards young Matthews, but Shawn has his baggage like the rest of us for example his family is a little bit dysfunctional but Shawn is a rebel, giving him more of a "bad boy" reputation and a popularity boost.

Corey was a family of 4 but that we will worry about in the future, his siblings like his older brother Eric who is pretty much a funny guy and nice as well he may be a bit slow at times but i as grew up around with them you learn a few things over the year. Then finally Corey younger sister Morgan she was a smart cute individual with some talent in the future.

* * *

But today was a new day because young Cory Matthew Saw his teacher that was giving trouble throughout his whole year during the whole time they knew each other.

" Good morning, Mr Feeny! Cory said to his teacher as he saw him while they were in the classroom.

"Good morning, .A candy bar? Doesn't your mother feed you a proper breakfast? Mr. Feeny asked his annoying student that he despised and so loved at the same ,

yeah, see I got to get the taste of this Shredded Wheat out of my mouth Cory said back to his teacher.

"You know, you're not doing your body any favors Loading up on junk like that.

oh, thanks, .And please enjoy that high-vitamin astronaut drink you're sucking down.

There's no gravity in space, .Therefore, astronauts suck from them Mr Feeny said to his student.

"He's a teacher, raggin' on him he's gonna make your whole sixth-grade year miserable the now Shawn said as he took a seat next his bestfriend. I'm gonna be miserable anyhow Cory said back to his friend but at least this way, I'm taking him with me.

the Lunch bell rings

* * *

Now in the classroom the class was reading romeo and Juliet and young cory had other intentions as he was listening to the baseball game with a head piece.

"All right, all right.

"Cory " Shawn said to him trynna get his friend attention.  
"Huh? What's the score? Bottom of the third, Dykstra's on second, Kruk's on first Cory said to his best friend.

What's this, ? Fenny asked.

Huh? W-what did you say, ? You took my hearing aid Cory said smugly.

"Smoltz delivers, Daulton , he got a piece of that 's a long drive deep to Nixon back, back to the warning track climbs up the wall, and- ohh Feeny said to make a point to his student.

"Mr. Matthews, Romeo and Juliet is Shakespeare's ultimate testament of love between a man and a woman and you do not listen to the ballgame in the middle of my class come on man you know better.

"'Who cares about some guy who killed himself over some dumb girl? Cory said with a matter of fact tone.

"The tragedy here, Mr..Matthews is not about a dumb girl or the boy who kills himself because of 's about the all-consuming power of love and the inevitability of its influence on each of our lives . Mr Feeny said to his student in a all knowing fact.

Are you aware that I'm only 1 1 years old Corey said back to his teacher ? Are you aware that you have detention Friday afternoon Fenny fired back with the question to the young student?

No, actually, I did not know that Corey said to his teacher.

But before before they could continue with their banter um excuse "George one of the teachers said to him as she entered the classroom but you have a new transfer student from Japan the one we were talking about earlier.

The blond haired boy with whiskers entered the classroom and introduce himself, um hi the names Naruto Uzimaki i hope i learned as much as possible he said as he bowed his head down to show respect.

"ohh boy this is gonna be a long school year isnt it ? Corey asked his teacher and for once his teacher noded his head and agreed with him.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

So where were we oh yes Corey , Shawn and Naruto were all walking together to Corey's house as Naruto himself didn't even recall how it exactly happened himself but they all entered the young Matthews house as Corey ran to the door shouting.

Their both Shawn and Nartuo saw that Cory's mom was on the phone ," Yes Yes Philles won Corey said to his older brother Eric, but Eric had something else on his mind and "i won a date with Heather ,Cory you know what that means he said to him and whos the Blondie, Eric asked? Corey just looked at his brother all happy it means that Philly is going to the playoffs and thats the new kid Naruto we both got the same home room together as both Eric and Naruto shook hands.

"Can you guys leaves he asked the both of Naruto and Shawn there something i got to talk to my brother about, Eric said to both of them to both of them replied no problem.

''Look, Cory, we got to talk about something.

"That makes the game we're going to the most important game of the year! Cory said excitingly to his older brother.

''Look, Cory, my date with Heather's Friday,

Now, look, I got a slight case of detention from Feeny but I'll just meet you at the ? Cory said as he was shocked about what was going on.

It's the only night she was available. Eric said to his younger brother.  
You're not going to the game? That's terrible Cory said as he was scarred and a bit disappointed.

"Actually, Cory, it, uh it gets worse Eric said in a little joy and both disappointment.

She's going to the game with us Cory asked innocently.  
You're really close Eric said trying to reassure his brother.  
She and I are going to the game? Come on, Cory, it's my first date with her.  
It's really important to me.  
But, Eric, going to the Phillies game's Iike our special thing Cory said trying to reason with his brother.

"Cory, I'm trying to get a special thing going with Heather,now, look, you could be happy for me and accept this like a mature guy -or you can

Dad! Corry yelled as he march downstairs trying to tell on his brother as Eric looked amused and said Overreact.

* * *

Dad! Just the kid I want to see. Mom, we have a major problem. You have detention with Mr. Feeny.

Cory marched downstairs as he called his dad in anger.

Dad! Just the kid I want to see. Corys father said to him with a bit of amusement.

"Mom, we have a major problem Cory said to her as he was mixed with emotions.

"You have detention with his mother said to him with a little disappointment in her voice and also who the blondie eating my cookies next to Shawn she also asked.

" Thats Naruto he's the new kid in our school i thought me and Shawn show him around, but how could you possibly know that Cory asked his mother with worry in his voice.

Cory's mom looked back at him and answered him back"He stuck his head over the fence and told me while I was bringing in the groceries.

Cory looked mortified when his mom told him that as he answered back and said I Want to move.

Why did you get detention? His dad asked him

"You know, you're missing the bigger issue, bought a house next to my teacher.I Want to move.I Want to move the guy with the gold jacket.I'll be in the car Cory said a little displeased by his parent for picking his brother side instead of his.

""Why did you get detention? Cory dad asked again with a little annoyance in his voice.

" Apparently, he'd rather listen to the baseball game on the radio than try to understand the emotional content of Romeo and Juliet " Cory's mother said to her husband.  
Mom, I'm a kid.I don't understand the emotional content of Full House Cory said to both his parents.

I do Cory little Sister said and so did i Naruto said and if any of you need me im gonna be outside pranking the young blond said to them as he went outside.

"Cory Besides, I don't know why you're dumping on me , Eric said to his brother trying to convince him,

"I'm not the one who sold out my only brother for some girl Cory said to his brother with anger in his voice.

"Eric, she said yes his mother asked him excitingly.

"Yup he said to his mother.

"Congratulations! She said to the eldest son.

"You were in on this? Corey asked confused and betrayed by his mother words to his brother.

"Come on, Cory, don't you think you're making a big deal about this game? as Eric asked him.

" I don't care about the game,I don't care about the tickets,I wouldn't take them if you offered them to me Cory said to his older brother trying to convince him for the tickets.

"All right, look, I'll just take Heather somewhere else.  
Here, you want the tickets? Eric said to his brother with trickery in his voice as he was about to hand his brother the keys to his heart.

"Yeah! Cory said excitingly as his plan work but he thought wrong.

"Get real! Eric said to him.

" Dad! Cory yelled to his father to make Eric give him the tickets.

"Cory, he paid for those tickets with his own money,he can take whoever he likes his father said to his son.

"But I earned those tickets.I slept with him for 11 years Cory said dramatically!

"Look, pal, when you're older you'll understand how your brother feels because girls will be important to you, too Cory's dad said to his son trying to convince him.

"Fine,my brother betrays me my parents take his side.  
Fine and I don't have a friend in this you want me and Debbie to go to the baseball game with you his younger sister Morgan asked him.

Hey maybe, i can go to the game with my sister and her doll Cory said sarcastically great and Maybe during the seventh-inning stretch I could run through the stadium in my old Spider-Man underwear.

Well, you don't have to dress up for me his sister said as Corey left the house.

* * *

 **Next day at school**

 **Lunchtime**

Well, mine's got fuzz Cory said to his friend.  
Mine's got lips.  
How about you Naruto they all asked him.

"Um i didn't get anything on it he said to all of them as his friends just called him lucky for avoiding the gross things on the lunch special.

"Hey, bagman rough life being an only child, huh? Shawn asked the other kid siting next to across from him.

"life being an orphan which is what I am as of last night Corey said to his friends.  
What happened? The other friend asked?

I dumped my family, and my family dumped Was mutual,They're keeping the house Corey said to his friends.

"Um Corey don't you think your being a little silly Naruto said to his friend as Corey only laughed which he only replied with nope.

But anyways Cory were always here for you Shawn said to his silly bestfriend as he was shaking his head at his antics sometimes he really worry and wonders about his friends at time, but what could you possibly do.

"Thanks,You're my new brothers,hey, how about we go to the game Friday night? Cory said to them all.

"So we go down 's always guys with extra tickets.  
"Don't you have detention Friday?" Shawn asked curioulsy.

"So do I Naruto said as he ate his sandwich.

" Ah, don't worry about detention.  
"I can handle Feeny. !Feeny loves me and Naruto what did you do that made you get an detention they all asked wondering.

I actually paint bomb his house orange and all he said was why did you paint my house this awful color and i told him orange is the color of the gods to which his friends shook their head at him.

"Feeny hates you Shawn said to his friend and Naruto you sir are something else as Shawn gave Naruto a high five to which the young blonde had returned.  
Well, it's one of the two. We'll see who's right Cory said to his friends as he went to go see his teacher.

 **At 's lunch table**

Cory looked at his teacher and said can i sit down he asked his teacher curiously.

 **Mr Feeny** : "Mr Matthews, I spend 35 to 40 hours a week dealing with the perceived problems of whiny little people like yourself. Now, this is my lunch period. My respite from the fray. I spend four hours with you every morning and three hours with you every afternoon. Now for God's sake, get outta my face he said to his student as Cory got up and went back to his lunch as his friend were grinning at him to which he replied for them to shut up their pie holes.

* * *

Feeling that his brother and parents don't care about his feelings, Cory declares himself an orphan and moves into his tree house. That's where he sees into Mr Feeny's window and spots his teacher talking to someone on the phone before sitting to eat alone at a dinner set for two. Cory goes into his room for some clean underwear but is found by his mother who reveals that Eric ditching Cory for a girl is not unlike Cory ditching his father for his friends. People grow up and get new interests but it doesn't mean they're bad for it. With all this new information in mind, Cory is ready for detention.

But in the end it all work out i guessed

There's some wheedling from Cory before he tells Mr Feeny that he saw him eating dinner alone and uses it as proof that "the power of love" leads to nothing but pain. But had other plans so he had a moving speech to convince Cory.

"Shakespeare wrote plays and Greeks wrote tragedies and comedies.  
Robert Burns, Emily Dickinson the Brownings examined the depths of human emotions.  
And do you know what each one of these poets, playwrights, and philosophers had in common, ? They all took your class Cory asked jokingly.

Every one of them was older than 11.  
You come into my classroom at the beginning of the year and at the end, you go.  
And I really don't know if in the time we spent together I have taught you anything.  
Well, this afternoon, you are going to learn something from me.  
Do I have your attention? He asked his young student and Naruto you can go home you know the teacher said to him.

"I know i also wanted to add my two cent to what your saying after your done the blonde whiskerd kid sad to his teacher.

"I live on the other side of the fence from you, Cory and it's impossible not to face in your direction every once in awhile and notice the people in the next yard.  
And through the years, I've got to know them.  
It is apparent that they are fine individuals but their real strength comes from being a family.  
And do you know why they're a family, Cory? Because at one time a man and a woman realized that they loved each other and pursued the unlimited potential of what may come from that love.  
And here you are.  
There is no greater aspiration than to have love in our lives, .  
Romeo knew it and died for itothers know it and prepare those who don't know it will sit in detention for the rest of their lives.  
This particular detention is over. Mr feeny said to both his students and whatever you have to tell him go ahead.

"Look Cory i was given a second chance at life when my parent made me come to america, not only was their war over their but my father died and i resented him for that don't take who you have in your life that loves you for granted or somethings bad things happen that shouldn't i hope you do the right thing the the ex shobi said to his friend.

In the end all work out for the best, He dismisses Cory who decides to move out of his tree house and apologize to his father for ditching him for his friends. When Eric comes back from the game, miserable that his nerves ruined his date with Heather, Cory convinces him to call her back because "I'm told love is worth it".

* * *

 **I was planning on doing this story for a while back ever since i watch the show and it was pretty much a challenge and if anyone is interested in me continuing this story then i will. SO leave your reviews and maybe i will think about doing story but i'm not to sure on how i exactly feel tbh if this show was your childhood like it was mine.**

 **Yeah im doing this story but, the way i want make this crossover is that Naruto is the overachiever but his still like to have fun and our young Cory learns a lot from our hero as they grow in this cruel world that not only us as people can also agree that it is harsh but we also learn not everybody around you is gonna help with your problems especially if you have no friends and maybe no family to really help you out. I learned from this show that it not only teached life lessons but what to avoid in life as you grow up young. so review give me your honest thoughts and i will try my beast to fix and change things thank you very much.**


End file.
